kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic Fruit
thumb The Magic Fruit is a fruit that grows on the Tree of Life on an island in the Swamp of Tamir. Background In the middle of the joyous celebration welcoming the return of Prince Alexander and the rescue of Rosella, King Graham collapsed onto the throne room floor of a massive heart attack. To save her father from death, Rosella was offered the chance to go to Tamir where there grows a magic tree that bears but one fruit every one hundred years. The tree is hidden in a swamp within the Impossible Mountains. To reach the swamp, Rosella had to enter a waterfall, pass through a troll-infested cave, and cross a hidden chasm. Then she had to cross the deadly swamp and get by the king cobra that protected the fruit tree. After defeating Lolotte and saving Genesta, Rosella was returned to Daventry with the fruit. One bite of the fruit cured her father and restored his vigor.KQC, 2nd Edition, 482 Of three princes, all brothers, one discovered a magic fruit that cured sick people of most mortal diseases. One sniff was enough to do the job. The prince was able to save the princess's life with it, having been transported to the fruit on his brother's magic carpet.KQC, 2nd Edition, 482 No story has been told of what the Royal Family did with the rest of the fruit, and it is unknown if it could be preserved for preventing future tragedies or not. Physical characteristics The magic fruit itself resembles a gourdKQC2E, although its not clear if it has all the physical characteristics of a gourd (extremely resilient against rot and decay). The fruit is described as appearing to be a glistening fruit, luscious-looking and delicious. It's also unclear if the fruit itself can possible last 100 years on the Tree of Life itself, before a new fruit is formed (or if it only lasts a day or two or perhaps a year out of the 100 years it takes for a new fruit to grow). Nor is it explained how resilient the fruit is after its been removed from the tree itself. The only rules set for is the vague description that it fruit grows but once a century. The effects from the fruit are described as a fruit that cures all ills, bestowing perfect health for many years upon the one who eats it. In fact its so potent that only one bite is needed to bestow the effect of perfect health and extended life, and just a sniff will apparently cure sickness and most mortal wounds. The full effects of eating the fruit are unknown, at least from the perspective of someone who has eaten the whole thing they have the feeling of vigor and vitality coursing through their body, giving them boundless energy and the wonderful glow of good health. Eating the entire fruit might even be enough to bestow immortality on the person, although this is not confirmed, it is at least known it will give the person perfect health for many years to come. The fruit is given a number of descriptions such as the enchanted fruit, the magic fruit, the wondrous fruit, the magical fruit, the magical healing fruit, or the healing fruit because of its abilities. If the story of the three princes is any indication there is more than one source for the Magic Fruits. Titles and nicknames *Magic Fruit *Golden Fruit See also *Ambrosia *Pomegranate *The Apple *Magic fruit (KQGS) Behind the scenes In KQ4, Rosella can complete the game without having retrieved the fruit or can eat the fruit herself. In either case, after returning Genesta's talisman, a more tragic alternate ending to the game will be triggered resulting in King Graham's death since he did not receive the fruit to heal him. In the Arabian Nights story of the three brothers attempting to win the hand of the same princess (see Magic Carpet). In many of these stories it as a resistant and forever useful fruit/artifact, and has been around for much time. The version most likely referenced by the King's Quest Companion is probably The Story of Prince Ahmed and the Fairy Paribanou from Andrew Lang's Blue Fairy Book. In this story Ahmed is the youngest son, and the one who finds the magic fruit in the city of Samarkand. He finds a crier who had an 'artificial apple' in his hand and trying to sell it at great price. To the outside the apple looked 'worthless', but its properties, virtues, and the great were to the benefit of mankind. It is described as curing all sick persons of the most mortal diseases, and if the patient is dying it will recover him immediately and restore him to perfect health, and this is done in the easiest manner, by the patient smelling the apple. He goes onto say many of the merchants in the market would not be alive today if it wasn't for the apple. He then explains it was fruit was created of the study and experiments of a celebrated philosopher of the city, who applied himself to the lifetime study and knowledge of the virtues of plans and minerals, and attained a composition which performed surprising cures in the town and will never be forgotten. But he died suddenly himself, before he could apply his sovereign remedy, leaving his wife and a great many young children behind him. The wife was resolving to sell it to support her family and provide for the children. Great many persons came around to attest to the truth of the truth of the story, and one among them had a friend dangerously ill ,whose life was despaired of, and it was deemed a favorable opportunity to show Prince Ahmed the experiment. Ahmed agreed to buy the fruit at the agreed upon amount, if it was proven to be a success. The crier assured it would always have the desired affect, and the experiment succeeded, and the merchant was paid. Later after returning to the castle, the prince only had to put the apple under her nose, and moments after the princess opened her eyes, and was able to rise form her bed, as if she had waken from a sound sleep. In one verison of the story the Princess Nur Al-Hihar and Jinniyah), the prince the youngest of the three brothers named Husain travels to the city of Samarkand al-Ajam where he visited a market and discovered a merchant carrying an apple in his hand. The apple is described as being as large as a melon, and red on one side, and gold on the other. The merchant was attempting to sell it for great price (between 30,000 and 40,000 dinars). The merchant explains the reason for the price that its appearance is nothing to its smell, and that the smell is nothing to its virtue for the good of mankind. The prince is allowed to take a whiff, and to his suprrise its suave and penetrating odor is enough to remove all the weariness of his great journey, and he felt like he had been born again. Since the prince has experienced a bit of its power, the hawkish merchant then tells more about the fruit. It was not a natural fruit but made by the hand of man, it was born not a blind tree, but of the study and vigil of a great philosopher. This philosopher who studied his long life the curative properties of all plants and minerals, and with his knowledge mingled his knowledge and life-giving simples in the world into the apple. He goes on say there is no disease whether it be plague, purple fever, leprosy, or the awful coming Death himself, which cannot be cured by smelling at the fruit. He explains that the apple has saved many a merchant that now works in the bazaar. The merchants standing around listening to broker's story attest to its power saying its all true... They describe it as the queen of apples and the universal remedy of time. As they mention this a blind and paralytic man is carried by. The broker stood before the man and put the apple up for him to whiff. The old man immediately arose from his basket, leaping over his porter's head like a young cat, ran swiftly away, turning the eyes of youth to see what he could see. The prince was now convinced, and agreed to pay the merchant's great price for the miraculous fruit. Later the prince learns from a Princess of the Jinn, that she had been the one who made sure the apple came to that broker's hand, as she had been watching over Husain since he was a child, and had wanted to marry him when he came of age. She had made sure all her actions would lead him to her. In some versions of the story it can even be preserved as an ointment in a vial. The vial holds a magical healing ointment. One dab of it will restore the health of anyone, no matter how sick. And they say if it's rubbed with true love, can even restore youth. The Official Book of King's Quest Third Edition, also refers to the fruit as the Golden Fruit. In the biblical story of the Tree of Life the tree was actually able to confer immortality on those who ate from its fruit. Those living near it could eat from it constantly as it bared much fruit in the garden of Eden. References Category:Inventory (KQ4) Category:KQC1 Category:Magic items Category:Gourds Category:Magic fruits Category:Immortality